ExplorationX
by kannibal
Summary: A human girl, is stuck in space with the Plutonians. In an adventure to get back home, she finds herself getting closer to Emory. What? Oglethorpe and Emory are in human bodies-and they're cute?   Human EmoryXOC
1. Cooties

**Disclaimer: I down Own ATHF**

_**-****So, I was watching adultswim-Aqua Teen Hunger Force to be exact-and I wondered...why the Spacecataz dont get the attention they deserve. ****I mean, For spongebob-Dora-Pooh bear-Ect. Ive seen drawings of those characters as real people. Mostly animes but still, it's interesting to see them like that. So I couldnt find a good one for Oglethorpe and Emory-And I drew my own. **_

_**-Then I found that they look kinda hot. So I wanted a fanfiction because guess what? None of that was on here.**_

_**-Anyway...its random but I thought it'd be fun to change it up a bit. So if you stumbled upon this-I hope you like it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Texas.]<strong>

The dry warmth of the sun covered the small town. Many kids were outside playing, finding that the shade from the trees was better than the heat in their homes. It was a normal, boring Wednesday afternoon.

_Thump._

"Ack!" Dakota grunted as she sprawled out in the grass. Her pressed brown hair fanned out through the green blades.

Dakota was trying to do a wall flip in her yard, finding nothing better to do. After a few failures and painful falls, Dakota ran into her home for a break. As she walked through the living room, she found that Men in Black was on TV.

'_Maybe I'll just stay in to watch the rest.'_ It was one of her favorites, but it really never came on that much.

She went through the kitchen, wiping sweat from her forehead. The weather was too hot for her fancy. Dakota was glad to be wearing shorts today but couldn't find a spaghetti strap shirt. Fortunately, she owned a tie-dye tank top that was cut in the back. The material crossed like a corset and let in an airy breeze.

"Water, water, water…" She sang to herself across the kitchen floor.

The seventeen year old went to open the fridge but the suction on the door was too heavy. Finding this peculiar, the freckled girl called out to her older brother,

"Caleb! What the hell did you do to the refrigerator?"

His voice ran from behind a closed door, "What are you talking about, Koda?"

The girl ruffled her loose dusty brown strands out of her face, they always hung down and tickled her nose. She huffed,

"The damn door-won't open!" She yanked the handle between her words.

Something inside rattled even after Dakota stopped trying to force it open. She felt the object vibrate under her palm.

"Holy cow-is that an earth quake?"

Just then, the door flew open! Dakota jumped back with wide eyes but was quickly sucked into the fridge!

"Caleb! Help!" She blared, but her words were lost in the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>[Somewhere in Space...]<strong>

The ship glowed from the inside and nano lights blinked across the walls. The floor was a smooth cold metal; Dakota could almost feel it through her shoes. She stumbled out of a gray refrigerator and stared in awe at what she saw.

Two alien creatures, green and orange, stood with their backs to her. They were crooked beings with spikes protruding every which way and that. For whatever reason, they wore white sweat bands. Dakota shook her head in denial, blinking her chocolate eyes.

The green one spoke out, "Dude, where's the Stargate?"

"It's called the FARGATE!" The orange one spat back, "And I don't know-your supposed to know where it is, you incompetent moron!" The two spoke English, but the orange had an accent and the green one had a dragged voice. It made him sound tired, or high.

"Well, I'd kinda like to have…" As the green alien turned around, Dakota jumped backwards.

"Uh oh…" He uttered with open eyes.

The orange one turned back too, "What is it, Emory-Hey! Who the hell is that?"

Dakota did only one thing she could think of in a situation like that, she let out an impaling shriek!

However, the aliens freaked out too. They screamed with her until the shock died down and they simply stared.

The green alien wandered to the fridge, "Oh, look here's the Star-er-Far…gate."

"Who put it in the fridge?" The other one accused.

"Well-I didn't…"

The human eyed the two with caution,

"What ARE you-what do you want? Why am I here? Where IS here? What are those?" She bumbled and poked at the orange alien's skin.

A spike, perhaps it was more like an arm, flew out and smacked Dakota's hand away,

"You don't touch me-Human!" He commanded and she gasped at the sting.

The green one spoke up, "Chill man, you don't have to hit her."

"It's a human-they have diseases!" He paused to think, "From sex!"

"Well, I don't-you igit!" She asserted with her hands on her hips.

The orange being tried to revile, but the female ignored him. Instead, Dakota turned back to the more content being, "Answer my questions or I swear I'll start swingin!"

He stood there-overwhelmed, "Alright, jeez-can everyone just chill for a second?" Once they were in silence, the alien cleared his throat,

"We're aliens called Plutonians and this is our spaceship. I am Emory, and that is my superior-Oglethorpe."

"I can introduce myself!" The orange one shouted.

Emory glanced at him then back at the girl, she seemed to be considering the information well. He went on, "Who are you? You _are_ human, right?"

Dakota nodded, "My names Dakota Carmilla, yes I'm human…uh…can I go now? Please?"

* * *

><p><strong>((I'd love a review?))<strong>

**-I mean...come on...that was just weird. Give me some credit.**


	2. Other Worldly

**Disclaimer: I dont Own ATHF but I do own Dakota Carmilla. **

**-Meh...hah here you go-person that's reading this-I hope you reviewed...or plan to...**

**-Because thatd be nice.**

* * *

><p>The formal question makes Emory's face twist, "Actually…Dakota…I-I don't have any idea how you got here…so…"<p>

Emory watched Dakota stare back and forth with distrust. He shrugged,

"I mean, well, we didn't do it, I don't think." He thinks for a moment, putting two and two together, "My best guess is…that the cold air in the fridge messed with the portal."

Dakota decided to brush off the fact that she was in the presence of extraterrestrials, she always believed there was life on other planets. All she really wanted, was to get back home before the situation put her in danger.

"Can't you just beam me back or something?"

"Well, you see…"

Dakota turned back to the portal and stuck her head through.

Emory tried to warn her, "I-I wouldn't do that…"

Dakota peered in, but came face to face with a slimy creature. The thing snapped at her chin and she yelped-falling backwards.

"What the fug!"

"The thing's probably scrambling through a bunch of places."

Forgotten by the silence, Oglethorpe's voice rang out again, "Yes, horrible places-ones that we can dump your dirty human body off at!"

The other spiky pile became defensive, "She's not going anywhere, okay?"

Dakota's glare widened, misinterpreting Emory's intentions. He waved his arms,

"I mean, anywhere other than back home." He found that the human was staring at his body. Being in a room with two aliens that spewed toxic wastes from spiky arms-probably was not very comforting.

'_I might as well make this less awkward than it has to be.'_ Emory concluded before sliding over to a red lever. Oglethorpe objected,

"You idiot! You don't have clearance to use the cell beam!"

Before the sentence was official, Emory "slipped" and flicked the lever. Dakota watched as a wide ray of pixilated light covered their figures. The light became too bright for her eyes and she slammed them shut. Dakota waited for the bright red cover of her eye lids to dim down before opening up again.

When she did so, the aliens were gone. In place of their sharp inhuman bodies were two human boys. They resembled Emory and Oglethorpe, but jagged tattoo's covered their peachy skin, replacing the spikes. No more than eight or nine stripes curled around their torsos and arms.

The shorter boy had orange, spiky hair that jetted out in the back. His eyes had gone from a simple black to bright citrus. He grimaced at the other guy,

"God damn you Emory!"

Dakota shifted her gaze to the tall one. Like the other, he was shirtless but wore black skinny jeans where Oglethorpe wore sweats. His eyes matched the green of his tiger-stripe tattoos. The human Emory had short choppy hair that dripped down his neck. A few strands curled very slightly in certain spots and a long split piece hung in the middle of his face.

The green boy smiled at Dakota while she stared, "Sorry man, you know how clumsy I am."

Oglethorpe swung at him, "You did that on purpose!"

Emory chuckled loosely and walked over to Dakota, "Is this better?"

Seconds passed and she did not respond. Emory's hand was on her shoulder, studying her expression. The reality of the event had finally hit her,

"Aw man, she's tweaked." He groaned and tugged on her shoulder gently again.

Oglethorpe sulked off to the side, picking at his skin as if he was wearing a body suit, "This is your entire fault! You know how long that damn thing lasts?"

Emory looked over his shoulder curiously, "No, how long?"

His superior stood there dumbly before he came up with, "A long time!"

A sigh fell from the green boy's lips as he turned back to Dakota. Her wood colored eyes had no focus, but she managed to shake her head slowly before muttering,

"This isn't happening."

"Sorry, but…"

Dakota stomped over to a large widow and viewed through it. Only stars could be seen, no moon, no planets,

"Where's earth!" She shouted, searching frantically for the blue and white sphere.

"That's what I been trying to tell you! Your planet is really…really-really far away!" Dakota whipped back around with a distraught look, "It would take a lot of fuel to get back and even if we had that much-it'd be a long trip."

The girl's eyes squint and she sinks down against the glass. Her bare legs folded up to her chest,

"So, I'm stuck here."

Pity cut through Emory, "We'll think of something?"

Dakota found his face timid and sincere but rotated to Oglethorpe to scowl. Emory tried to alleviate Dakota's suspicion,

"We won't hurt you er'anything. I promise, you can stay here…unless you want to float around in space."

"Shut up Emory!" Oglethorpe threw his hands over his head and walked out.

"Where are you goin?"

"I'm going to take a nap! If you want to keep a pet-then fine but you can deal with it alone."

With that, the metallic doors slid closed.

* * *

><p><strong>((Review! Review! Pwease...))<strong>

**-My family is crazy...It's really...distracting...**


End file.
